


The Fairy Light Incident

by ifinkufreaky



Series: Puck's Dream [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, Creative Bondage, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Seasonal Affective Disorder, romance in the time of SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: Ivar and Button settle a little dispute over how long the Christmas lights get to stay up... in the sexiest way possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/gifts).



> This piece is set several years after the previous story in the series. Ivar and "Button" are in a more official relationship now, and have recently moved in together. The story that follows was requested after I filled out a "Christmas Fluff Headcanons" list about this couple on Tumblr. I have included those questions and answers as chapter 2 of this piece. Enjoy!

 

It had begun innocently enough, when Ivar and Button returned home from dinner. After kicking off her boots, Button raced to the wall outlets, turning on every strand of fairy lights hanging around the apartment. It had been her evening ritual ever since they strung them up at the end of November.

Ivar was still standing by the door, graceful fingers working over every button on his long peacoat. “It is almost February,” he said, a little tartly. “Isn’t it past time to take those down?”

Button looked over her shoulder at the soft gold lights, illuminating their shared living space. Her smile was full of innocent joy as she turned back to him. “I just love them. I already put away everything that was too Christmas-y.”

Ivar arched one dark brow. “And how long were you planning to keep the rest of these decorations up?”

Button did her best to look cute. “…until Spring?” Ivar scowled. “Until the sun comes back.”

Maybe it was the lost little way her words trailed off on that last sentence that convinced him to have mercy, because Ivar laid off her after that, cupping her cheek with affection before he passed her to hang his coat.

They settled in for the evening in companionable silence. Ivar was doing something on his computer while Button put away their leftovers and cleaned up the morning’s dishes.

“My brothers will make fun of us,” Ivar said, the next time she walked past him.

“What?”

“When they see these lights still up. In our house, everything was always put away on New Years’ Day.”

Button pouted, crossing her arms. “Your brothers make fun of everything. I’m sure you’ll think of something extra witty to say back to them if they try.”

A smile ghosted across Ivar’s face, and he got back to whatever he was doing.

Button busied herself with a few more little tasks, waiting to see if Ivar was going to finish up and join her or not. When his eyes remained glued to his glowing screen, she finally gave up and sat down on the couch.

His voice made her jump when she leaned forward and reached for the remote. “Don’t touch that.” The command was unmistakable; this was his Dom voice and they were about to play. “Go to the front window, close the curtains, and strip down and wait for me.”

Is it possible to shudder and grin at the same time? Button rose to comply, feeling the chill going down her spine meet the heat spreading between her legs.

While she was pulling the cream-colored front curtains closed, Button admired the little white lights that she had draped all over the valence above the bay window. They were artfully tangled and always made this room feel just a little bit magical to her. Especially the way the ends hung down inside the edges of the bay, framing the seat with the cute little gold pillows Ivar had brought home a few months ago. She thought they were making some pretty good compromises merging their decorating tastes, his classic and hers whimsical.

The air chilled Button’s skin just a little as she pulled her top off, but before she could even say anything, she saw Ivar standing at the thermostat in the hall. He was the best sort of Dom in that way, taking his responsibility to care for her comfort seriously. Making sure she was not distracted with annoyances while he put her body through other, more targeted punishments.

She tossed her clothes behind the couch, not having been instructed to go into their room and be more tidy with them. She looked down and decided to ditch the bra too; she had been wearing it all day and it wasn’t one of her prettier ones. She left her panties on. They were nothing special, simple cotton in a soft lavender shade, but she felt more comfortable with bottoms on as she sat down on the edge of the window seat to wait for Ivar’s next instruction. He’d take them off her later if that’s what he wanted.

She heard him rummaging around in the TV room, where she couldn’t see. Button let herself soak in the delightful anticipation of the moment, sitting with knees together and back arched on the window seat, half-naked and framed in soft gold light for her lover. She felt her nipples stand on end, already aching to be touched.

Her face fell when Ivar stepped into the room. He was carrying a ball of white cords: it had to be the fairy lights from the fireplace mantle. “Ivar! Did you distract me just so you could take down my lights?”

“Shh,” he answered quickly, cutting off her emotional downward spiral with a sound. “Trust me.” He crossed the room to her with a little smirk, waggling his cane with an exaggerated strut. He had plans. “You can put them back, after, if you like.” He set the ball next to her on the window seat. It blazed like a little sun a moment later, as he plugged it into the outlet set into the wall there. He took hold of the other end, winding the first section off. “Lift those lovely arms into the air for me.”

Button felt her face flush as she realized what he was doing. They had done this before with rope; Ivar was making a little harness around her chest, wrapping the strand of lights above and below her breasts, then cinching in the middle to adorn her torso.

His fingers caressed her as he worked, contrasting gentle and rough as he did with everything: carefully sliding her hair out of the way, then pinching at her nipples with his next pass. He brushed his nose across her cheek; she thought he might kiss her but it was only a tease. “Put your arms behind your back,” he breathed above her ear.

Warm hands guided her to cross her forearms over each other behind her back, then the plastic cord was wrapped gently around her stacked wrists.

“Since this is not what these cords were designed for, I have no idea how much strain the wires can take. You are going to have to stay very still, Button, no matter what I do to you. Don’t struggle.” Ivar stepped back, his face softening as he took her image in. “Beautiful.” He reached forward, angled her closed knees to the side of the seat, and fluffed her hair out a little. “Stay right there.”

Button closed her eyes while Ivar left the room, breathing deep and even, focusing on the sensation of the cords around her skin and the soft warmth of the bulbs. She tried to imagine what she looked like, tits and shoulder framed in the fairy light, the glow from around the window making her hair shine. She felt a soft smile spreading across her face.

_Click._

She opened her eyes with a start to see Ivar poised at the edge of the room with the expensive camera she had bought him for Christmas. “That smile, Button,” he admired, “you look gorgeous.”

She felt self-conscious anyway; sometimes she thought Ivar liked her body better than she did.

“Stay just like that.” She kept her face soft as she looked at him, leaning against the wall so he could use both hands to play with the settings on the camera. “So fucking hot,” he breathed, almost too low for her to catch. Warmth spread between her thighs as she watched his fingers making quick little adjustments on the long lens.

After a few more shots, he picked up his cane and came to her. He lifted the rest of the ball of unused lights.

“Kneel.”

Ivar set out the gold cushions so that she could kneel on the floor, directing her to keep her knees spread as she sat back on her heels. Button was careful to keep her arms steadily folded behind her back as she dropped down as gracefully as she could manage. He had set her on an angle, so that her ass would be in view if he walked to the other side, her body in profile to the frame of the window. He wrapped the rest of the lights around her ankles, with slow, deliberate twists of the cord, and connected them to the bindings around her wrists.

“I’ve been dreaming about having you hog-tied like this lately,” Ivar told her, voice going dark and thick. “I hope you’re ready for the things I want to do.”

Button’s mouth went dry.

“But before I muss the pretty little picture that you are right now…” Ivar picked up the camera and moved behind her. She felt his thick fingers arrange the edges of her panties, pulling them high and exposing as much of her cheeks as he could. She gasped when his finger plunged between her legs, tightening the fabric into her cleft and soaking the center with all the wetness her body had already prepared for him. “I need just a few more pictures. To show my brothers why the fairy lights get to stay up as long as you desire.”

She shuddered. Ivar hadn’t shared her with Ubbe or Hvitserk in a long time, not since they had gotten serious and moved in together. She had almost thought that little chapter of their lives was over.

_Click._

Button shifted awkwardly, wary of the cords of fairy lights laced around her arms and chest, all while trying to get comfortable in the squatting position Ivar left her in. Posed with her ass stuck out, looking suggestive without intention, Button heard the click of the camera shutter as Ivar took another photo. He had taken a seat behind her, just out of her view. "Are you really going to show these to your brothers?" Button asked as she pivoted, futilely trying to appear demure before his lens.

“Ooh, I love that angle. Yes, look at me just like that.”

“Pouting?” she joked.

“Vulnerable.”

The camera clicked again as Button felt herself flush.

Only then did Ivar deign to answer her question. “I like it when they want you,” he said, slow and serious. “When I know they appreciate all of the amazing, sexy, lusciousness that is my woman.”

He scooted around to the side of her, snapping a few more pictures in profile as Button’s face lit up as bright as her bonds.

“Do you like it too, Button?”

“Yes,” she said softly.

“Slut.” His voice snapped on the word, but his face was suffused with affection. “Harlot.” He set the camera to the side. “I think I need to remind you what such dirty girls deserve.”

His fingers started on her face, tracing down her neck and over her collarbone. He tugged at the bonds that crossed her chest just a little, then caressed the smooth skin of her exposed breast. Button had a moment to brace herself as his finger and thumb closed around her nipple – he tugged softer than she had feared he would. The first time. The next tweak was more aggressive, and she squeaked and tried to twist away from him.

“Remember to hold still,” Ivar chided, “you can’t struggle against these cords.”

“You’re not making that easy for me, Sir.”

“Of course not,” Ivar said, taking hold of both her tits now and pinching simultaneously.

Button gasped and writhed as Ivar continued to work her over. Every time she could bear to open her eyes, his face was hovering in front of hers, grinning in sadistic glee. “You are doing very well,” he commented, then slapped her tits a few times to increase the challenge.

He knew her well enough to be able to read the way her noises changed a minute later, once she was starting to feel sore. He ducked his head and suckled at each of her misused breasts in turn. “Good girl,” he murmured, “but I have only just started on you.”

He scooted his hips in closer, sitting in front of her spread knees. He seemed distracted by the apex of her thighs, clad only in the clean lines of her simple cotton panties. His hand followed his gaze, running up one thigh and down the other, pausing to apply only the barest pressure in the middle. Button gave him a whiny moan, hoping for more than just a tease.

Ivar made a deep noise in the back of his throat and brought the heel of his hand back to her clit, grinding firmly as his fingers dragged further back. “Patience,” he murmured. “I am going to make myself wait for this pussy as long as I am able.”

Button groaned. She knew how patient Ivar could be, how distracted he could get with lovely torture. Still, he defied his own words by slipping fingertips under the edge of her panties, worming them up quickly to wiggle inside her until he had her panting.

She threw her head back, closing her eyes and feeling the way the cords held her warmly and made her feel more exposed, both at once. She was not ashamed to press herself rhythmically against Ivar’s hand, determined to get as close to climax as he would let her while she had the chance.

“I wish you could see what you look like right now.” Ivar’s voice was soft, and when Button tipped her chin down to look, his face was almost awed. “My own sexy little angel.”

She smiled, and his face took on a wicked glint.

“And I’m the devil that can make an angel fall.” That was his only warning before he grasped around her arms and tipped her forward across his lap. With the guidance of his strong arms, she ended up with her shoulder resting on his thigh, her face laid against the swell of his cock that was apparent through his trousers. His appreciative growl made her imagine what a sight her wrists and ankles must be making behind her, bound together with the glowing strands. “This is what I wanted.” His hands slid over her arms and shins, fingering the bonds. He took hold of the mass of strings and tugged, just as he had told her not to do. “A girl with a handle.”

His hand came to his cock, right in front of her face, and she just about drooled.

“Are you ready to be my good girl?”

“Yes,” she choked out. It was an awkward position, just about laying on her own face, but she was determined to try and please him.

Ivar’s movements were quick and eager, despite what he had said about patience. He let out a little sigh when he was finally able to loosen the pressure on his cock and pull it free. Grasping himself around the base, he pointed the tip at Button’s lips.

She gave him kitten licks at first, just about all she could do from where she was laying. Ivar groaned and slapped her twice, quickly, on the ass.

“What was that for?” Button asked, rolling innocent eyes up to meet his.

“Even good girls need to get spanked.”

She tried to pull his cock into her mouth, but she was laying so close to the base that she couldn’t quite manage it. She dove for his balls instead, making Ivar curse softly under his breath at the smooth way she sucked them in and rolled them each softly with her tongue. He had once told her he could cum just from that, though he had never sat still long enough to actually try it.

He couldn’t sit still now either, squirming and rolling his hips against the intensity she was making him feel. Eventually he shifted her to an angle where she could wrap her lips more easily around his shaft, then work her way up to swallowing down his tip. The noise Ivar made then could almost be called a purr.

A moment later, his hand was cupping her ass, pulling her a little bit closer and then spreading her wide. He took hold of her panties and pulled them up tight between her cheeks. She had a moment to regret leaving them on before he relented, peeling them out of her slit to make room for his own fingers. Button moaned in pure joy, a sound only partially muffled by the cock still in her mouth.

“Oh _yes_ ,” Ivar responded, pressing his fingers deep into her until she repeated the sound. It was already hard to breathe and suck him well at the same time from this angle, but her boyfriend seemed intent on upping the stakes as he started fucking her with his fingers, faster and faster. “I want you to come with my dick in your mouth.”

Finesse would have to sacrificed. Though she continued to bob her head, Button let her jaw go a little slack so that she could concentrate on the feel of Ivar’s fingers pounding away inside her. She wasn’t sure he had ever fingered her from this angle, with her belly on the ground and her legs tucked up behind. She felt… stuck. His hand was unavoidable, she had no control at all, and could do nothing but take his delicious punishment. It was not long before she was yelping around his cock in her cheek.

“Are you close, love?”

“I- _war!”_ she all but screamed around the thick obstruction in her mouth.

“You may come for me now,” he prompted, leaning forward and laying into her just a little more savagely.

It wasn’t hard to obey, to ride that cresting wave until it broke in a trembling crash against his pounding penetration. She barely heard him call her ‘good girl’ again under the ringing in her ears as she waited for him to slow down.

But he didn’t.

“Again,” he ordered, shifting his angle just a little, so he could make that wave rise again.

“Fuck!” Button shouted, spitting his cock out, barely able to handle the intensity of the continued onslaught. She strained and squeaked and whimpered until he hit a rhythm that felt _good_ again.

“That’s it, come on good girl, just let it go.”

He stuck his cock back into her mouth just as she started to hit that next climax. Her body shuddered all over and he was lucky she didn’t bite him as she felt everything in her snap.

Ivar drew his fingers slowly out of her when she started to come down, then wrapped them around the back of her head. “You’re not done,” he coaxed, pushing her a few times to remind her to keep sucking him.

Button squealed, an indignant sound that was about as defiant as she would ever get, and tried to oblige him. She was stuck at a difficult angle again, and could pull him no more than an inch in and out.

After a moment of struggling, Ivar decided to help her by lifting her head for her until she could take him all the way in to the back of her throat. She had barely any control, but Ivar didn’t seem to care as he urged her up and down over himself. Soon he was pressing so hard and so fast that it was all she could do to keep him away from her teeth and try to keep breathing.

Helpless sounds mumbled their way out of her throat. Ivar pulled her off with a sigh, reaching over to strip the bonds off her ankles and let her straighten her legs. He tossed a pillow beside her and then flipped her body over onto it. The cushion supported her shoulders, above the arms still crossed behind her back, but was short enough that it left her head hanging almost upside-down over the top.

He tugged at the pillow a little. “Is this ok?” he asked softly, voice a little ragged but still conscious of his responsibility for her comfort.

“For a few minutes, Sir,” Button answered honestly. After that her arms were going to _hurt._

He caressed her cheek, pulling her mouth open with his thumb. “That’s my good girl.” A smile passed across the burning need that had overtaken his face, and then it was gone. Ivar rolled onto his hands and crawled forward, dragging his dick over her face. “Take it.”

Button squeaked and then obliged as well as she could, not being able to use her own hands to help. He reached down to guide himself into her mouth, and then with impressive control he began to fuck her face.

It was a brutal angle. She could do little but relax her throat and hope he found this so hot that he would blow his load quickly.

“I want to break you,” Ivar said, voice ragged.

She coughed around him and prayed, some distant part of her brain wondering if she needed to use their safeword signal and end the scene before she got hurt.

“But I won’t.”

He rolled onto his back beside her, his palm soothing on her head as she sputtered and waited for her throat to align itself back to normal again. His other hand was wrapped around the base of his cock, pointing straight up in the air and throbbing with his need.

“Get up here and ride me.”

Button hoped he liked the way she struggled to get up on him without using her hands, still being careful not to pull too hard on the plastic cords. She reached the end of her tether, and they both busted out laughing when the plug burst from the socket and the lights that adorned her chest suddenly went dark.

Ivar rose up on his hands, brushing a kiss across Button’s shoulder. “They served their purpose.” He reached behind her and freed her wrists, then loosened the loops enough for her to shrug the whole thing up over her head. He rubbed her arms briskly as she got them used to moving again. “You, however… your use is not yet complete.”

Button grinned at him, reaching down with both hands for his weeping cock.

Ivar laid back, closing his eyes and biting his lip. “Cockwarmer. Fuck doll. Get that pussy on me and don’t stop until that cum dumpster squeezes me dry.”

She was aching for him, needed to be touched deeper than his fingers could reach. When she sank down onto his cock it was like heaven. Pure reward after all her struggle. She rocked herself over him, moaning as she found her own favorite rhythm.

Ivar’s face was looking overwhelmed, too. He squeezed her thighs and rolled his face into his own shoulder. Button leaned back, sharpening the angle against her g-spot. Ivar cursed and pulled her in tighter over himself. “Just like that… can you come with me, Button?”

She gave it her best try. With Ivar’s fingers digging into her hips, she chased her pleasure one more time, wrecking herself over every inch of him. His guttural moans let her know he was already coming, and almost as soon as she touched a finger to her clit she began to follow him, crying out with her helpless little squeaks as she felt her body squeeze down on him. Ivar gasped like she might even be hurting him but he wouldn’t let her slow down, wouldn’t let her stop until she had enjoyed every last heartbeat of their frenzied connection.

It took them both a long time to catch their breaths. Button bent at the waist, resting her head on Ivar’s shoulder, and his hands came up to stroke along her back. “Wow.”

Her legs were cramping just a little, but she didn’t want to lose the feeling of him slowly softening inside her just yet. “The lights were hot,” she said into his shoulder.

“Are you burned?” Ivar asked, lifting his head to peer down her back.

“No, I meant… sexy.”

Ivar chuckled. “Yes, they were.” He let his body relax again, though he did not stop the slow slide of his hands all over her body. Appreciating every inch of her.

“Where did that come from?” Button lifted her head, looking at her lover’s sleepy eyes.

“You said ‘until the sun returns,’” Ivar murmured. “You are my sun. I want you to see the way you light up the long nights for me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

  **The Christmas Headcanon list** :

(as you will see, I changed the premise of the creative bondage session from the original idea written here... but I preserved it for posterity)

  * **who spends hours putting up lights only to get tangled in them and storm off?**
    * Ivar has  _Plans._ And these often include an extravagant yet tasteful light show. He has moments where he’s too proud to ask for help, and when Button’s not watching closely enough to softly volunteer her assistance, he can get himself into messes that are pretty damn frustrating. 
    * Which he channels in interesting ways. There was one memorable year where this somehow turned into an impromptu christmas-light bondage session… Button made a beautiful tree. Ivar kept joking the photos were going in the Christmas card this year, at least the ones he sent to his brothers…
  * **who accidentally eats a whole box of christmas chocolates in one sitting?**
    * Button has a sweet tooth. She’s crafty though; the last time Ivar noticed the treats were all gone she totally blamed it on Hvitserk after he left.
  * **who insists on watching the cheesey hallmark christmas movies?**
    * They both roll their eyes at most of the classics, but Button has a soft spot for the old stop-motion films like Santa Claus Is Coming To Town. She also has a penchant for choosing obscure movies this time of year that just happen to take place during Christmas. Like… Frodo and Sam leave on December 25th, so Button insists this makes Lord of the Rings a Christmas film.
  * **who insists on playing nothing but michael buble in the few days running up to christmas?**
    * Ivar doesn’t really get why this is a cliche. He just really prefers “classy” christmas music!
  * **who gets their presents wrapped at the mall so the other cant go snooping**
    * Ivar is more the one with great hiding places and an insistence on wrapping the gifts precisely his own way.
  * **who insists on making snow angels?**
    * Ivar just adores her playfulness. Though she learned the hard way never to dare to throw a snowball at him, unless she really wanted to face some extreme, icy consequences…
  * **who put christmas outfits on all the pets?**
    * Definitely Button.
  * **Do they go to family’s or have a quiet day in?**
    * They really prefer the quiet, but would never dare miss the enormous family dinner at Aslaug’s
  * **who insists on wearing matching ugly christmas jumpers?**
    * Button keeps bringing it up, and Ivar keeps shooting it down
  * **Who waits up until midnight to give the other their present?**
    * Button can’t sleep on Christmas Eve, no matter how old she gets. Ivar inevitably wakes to find that “Santa” has moved all of his presents directly to his bedside by morning
  * **Who insists on hand-made presents only one year?**
    * Ivar thought it would be more “personal” and “meaningful.” Button really produced some beautiful things, but the pressure of it gave her so much anxiety that he vowed to never do that to her again.
  * **Who puts mistletoe on every door frame?**
    * Ivar claims this is part of the “classy, old-timey” Christmas decoration scheme, but he certainly loves the excuse to grab Button every time they pass a threshold. Ubbe and Hvitserk like it too…
  * **Who gets too drunk at the work christmas party and has to be picked up at 9:15pm?**
    * These two handle their shit like champs :) There was one year they went to get Hvitserk though. He pulled Button into the back seat when they tried to drive him home, kept calling her “my angel…”
  * **who gets angry and almost tells kids that santa isnt real?**
    * Ivar is just offended at the very notion of these lies. He is constantly suppressing eye rolls, and finds it extremely difficult to agree that the kids would find it “traumatic” and he would “ruin Christmas” if he just blurted out the truth.



 


End file.
